(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control device, an image processing apparatus, a power supply control method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
For example, an image processing apparatus in a power-saving state may be returned to a normal state on the basis of authentication medium information detected when a user who intends to use the image processing apparatus holds an authentication medium (hereinafter, may be referred to as an “IC card”) over an authentication medium reader/writer (hereinafter, may be referred to as an “IC card reader”), which is connected to the image processing apparatus.